Goldilocks
by Windblown.child
Summary: Buffy Summers feels a little like Goldilocks trying out the bear's beds. She has to sleep in each one to find the perfect match. (An explicit exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her various partners.)
1. Angel

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

Angel

Her mother had always told Buffy to be a good girl, to respect her elders and make smart choices. Don't drink, don't do drugs, and don't have sex. All easy to follow rules since drugs and alcohol would damage her ability to slay, and while she liked boys, sex just wasn't really on her mind. Until she met Angel.

From her first night on the Hellmouth, he was there, pointing her in the right direction, helping where he could. He looked at her with so many emotions in his eyes, Buffy didn't know what to feel. Even after she found out what he really was, she was drawn to him.

The power of her first love swept the slayer off her feet and she didn't care where she ended up, so long as it was in his arms. All of the warnings and talks from her mother went out the window when she kissed the vampire. Her Angel really was an angel sent to be by her side when the night seemed too dark and dangerous. It was only logical to take the next step.

She had heard horror stories from other girls about how much their first time hurt, that it wasn't fun at all. But that didn't matter the moment Angel slid his large hands around her hips, fingers brushing across the thin strip of bare skin at her waist.

Despite the chill of his skin, Angel's touch lit a fire in her belly. His lips fanned the flames higher until Buffy thought she might spontaneously combust. And then her shirt was gone and a wet tongue curled around one nipple. She couldn't have kept silent if their lives depended on it.

Completely naked, Buffy stilled for a moment, knees locked together and the vampire holding himself above her. Angel didn't press forward as she panicked despite how right she felt. This was it, the moment she had waited for. Slowly, she opened her legs and let the older man settle against her center. He never stopped caressing her body with hands and lips, whispering against her skin. There was no pressure like the girls in school had said. If she said stop, Angel would instantly back away, but she wanted this. Needed this.

A roll of her hips and the heavy weight of his cock slipped down her wet folds. The moment of truth as the vampire held perfectly still, body vibrating with the effort. Buffy shifted slightly and felt the blunt head part her folds. Steeling herself for the pain, she pulled Angel's hips forward in one stroke.

Angel grunted at the sensation of suddenly being surrounded by the slayer. Buffy's eyes flashed open when there was only a pinch before being filled. The worst over, and decidedly tolerable, she focused again on the feeling of the vampire's cool body covering hers.

They moved together, hips rolling and tender kisses, something building where they were joined. Words had failed Buffy but she heard every endearment and promise Angel pressed to her skin. Suddenly the wave crested and she was lost in the sensation, body flexing and a breathy moan escaping her slack mouth.

Angel continued his litany as his thrusts became shallower and more erratic. They could have been there for minutes or hours when he stiffened and shuddered. Buffy's racing heart slowed as she ran her hands down the vampire's sides. There was nowhere she would rather be than in his arms like this.

Before she fell asleep, Buffy wondered how she could have been so nervous about sex and why she had waited so long. Everything was perfectly silent and calm. The world wasn't ending and Angel had his arms wrapped securely around her. It was perfect.


	2. Faith

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

Faith

It was a spur of the moment decision to climb out of the window after Faith but the second she was in the open air, she felt exhilarated. Normally, Buffy would never dream of ditching a test just to skulk around town, but the brunette was so enlivened when talking about the freedom of being a slayer. Buffy wanted to try it just once, to see if it was as good as it sounded.

They found one demon while ducking between alleys and dispatched it quickly and efficiently. Buffy stood, feet apart, stake at the ready when Faith straightened up. Combined with the excitement of truancy, she was riding on a wave of adrenaline, higher than any fight had taken her before. Without warning, the brunette swooped in and kissed her hard. It was rough and demanding, insisting on reciprocation and utterly different from kissing Angel.

Faith smirked and bounced away, leaving the blonde to follow. The brunette lead the way to a club, deep in a basement with pumping music and flashing lights. Everything was more sensual than at the Bronze and Faith lead Buffy into the crush of people until they were right in the middle.

"Feel the music, B?" Faith leaned in close and ran her fingers down the slayer's arms. "Like a heartbeat."

Buffy did feel the music. It reverberated in her rib cage, forcing her pulse into time and calling her hips to move. Bodies pressed all around them, men tried to slip between the slayers but Faith pushed them away, caressing Buffy's sides and hair. The heat and music pulsed in time with the ache centered in her groin.

Suddenly all the things Faith said about the similarities of fighting and fucking made sense. But Buffy didn't want Angel's gentle hands and soft caresses. Buffy pulled the brunette slayer flush against her own body and ravaged her mouth. They fought for dominance until Buffy gave in, letting Faith show her what to feel.

All of her senses were humming with excitement and need, so easy and delicious to give in to. There wasn't even a second thought when Faith lead them to her hotel room and pushed Buffy down on the bed. Instinct was overwhelming and everything felt right.

Long nails scraped over smooth backs and hair was pulled to expose necks for lips. Faith pushed the thin tank up Buffy's torso and attacked her breasts, flicking her tongue over one nipple while kneading the other. The brunette seemed to know exactly where to press, lick, and bite to tear cries of pleasure from the blonde.

Jeans got in the way so the slayers kicked them off, rubbing together the best they could. Buffy groaned in frustration and reached her hand between their bodies. Faith growled and snatched both of her wrists above her head, holding them in place with one hand. With the other she reached into the nightstand and brought back a vibrator.

Faith smiled wickedly and slipped the toy between their bodies, turning it on and running it down Buffy's sex. The blonde's eyes went wide at the onslaught of sensations and she arched up, the vibrator coming into contact with both slayers. Eagerly, the two ground their pelvises together, rubbing against the toy trapped between them.

Buffy had never felt anything like the electricity coursing through her body, ricocheting between her clit and her breasts. Vaguely she wondered why she never asked her mother for one of the buzzy devices. Between shallow pants, Faith expounded on the delights of slaying and repeated a mantra into the sticky air.

"Want. Take. Have."

The building climax wasn't the same as with Angel but Buffy wanted it all the same, tensing her inner muscles and whimpering. Finally, the pulsing toy and Faith's rocking above her sent the blonde slayer into bliss. Everything disappeared and every muscle seized in ecstasy until it was all too much.

The brunette screamed her pleasure and flopped to the side, sluggishly turning off the vibrator. Buffy blinked up at the ceiling feeling like she was floating on a cloud, gently rocking and buzzing all along her skin. Before too many minutes passed, Faith propped herself up and looked at her bedmate.

"Sun's down. How about some slaying?"


	3. Xander

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

Xander

Buffy slipped her hand into Xander's and pulled him away from the firetrucks and people. They had actually managed to do it, they saved Sunnydale and destroyed the mayor. But it felt completely unfair to the slayer as Angel walked away. She needed him, needed to be safe in his arms, but he kept his word and left her.

Xander didn't ask what was happening or where they were going for the entire trip, just held on and followed the slayer. When he finally realized what their destination was, he let out a little 'oh' of confused acceptance and unlocked the door. His basement room was trashed with preparing for the fight but Buffy ignored the dirty clothes and molding plates.

"Um, what are we doing here, Buffy?" Xander finally asked when she pulled her shirt over her head.

She couldn't look him in the eye, but her voice was even and matter of fact. "We're going to have sex."

"We are?"

"Are you going to say no?" The blonde's pants joined her shirt on the floor.

"Nope." Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he eagerly stripped out of his own clothes and waited for instruction.

Buffy unhooked her bra with one hand and pushed down her panties before laying down on the sofa bed. Xander didn't need to be told to get down to business and crawled over his friend and impromptu lover. She turned her face away when he tried to kiss her, but arched into his eager touches. Everything felt numb to the slayer, but when she closed her eyes, it almost felt like Angel above her.

The blonde kept her eyes closed and voice silent but Xander didn't need any encouragement. He had picked up a couple of tricks with Faith and went to work diligently, stroking all of the right places until Buffy arched off the bed with her release. Every dream that Harris had ever had about the blonde was realized as he came in her hot embrace.

Unsurprisingly, he rolled sideways and threw one arm over his eyes, sighing contentedly. Buffy didn't move, even to cover herself until the sound of Xander's snores filled the room. She felt exhausted and drained, and a tinge of guilt at using her friend but he was too sweet and too enamored to ever mention it. The slayer hastily jumped out of bed and pulled on her ripped and filthy clothes before quietly leaving the basement.


	4. Parker

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

Parker

College wasn't anything like she expected. Despite already being very self sufficient and independent, the freedom was the most disconcerting. She didn't have to make excuses to her mother every day and there was no principal's office to be sent to if she missed class. Buffy thought it would be like high school, only with more people and less Hellmouth in the library. Secretly, the slayer hoped the distance from the Hellmouth would give her time to be a girl again.

Determined to feel feminine and wanted, she eyed the college boys around her. They were somehow different from high school boys and Buffy wanted one all to herself. Within a week, she had met Parker and had eyes only for him. He was older, and sweet as he explained the tricks of college life. When things lead towards the bedroom, the slayer practically dragged him along in her excitement.

But when it came to the actual event, the blonde was left unsatiated. Parker was gentle and sure of himself, repositioning her body where he wanted. Laying on her back with the brunet breathing wryly against her shoulder, Buffy tried to angle her hips better but he never hit the right spots

By the time she gave up and reached for her clit, Parker finished and rolled over. Buffy had never felt so sexually frustrated but she refused to shed the angry tears welling in her eyes. It had to have been a fluke, next time would be better, she would tell him what was wrong. Only it quickly became apparent that he had no interest in a second time with her.

It took months for the slayer to stop thinking there was something wrong with her and accept that it was Parker's problem. By then, her world was turned upside down by vampires, demons, and commandos which left little time for sex.


	5. Riley

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

Riley

Concentrating on protecting the city was all well enough, only no one seemed to have told her libido. Once she had discovered the joys to be had between the sheets, it was all she wanted. Fortunately, Riley seemed all too happy to oblige in scratching her itch. It could have been perfect, even with the whispers of attacks on demons, except he didn't seem to reach all of her itch.

Buffy felt safe with Riley, not that she was a shrinking violet, and he was sweet, but the frat boy was disastrously boring in bed. By the third time, she could list exactly how the night would go. But it wasn't enough to complain about until the incident with the house and the vines. After the possession ended, she felt satiated and sore in places she didn't know existed.

However, when she tried to roll them over in bed the next time, Riley stared at her and asked what she was doing. Buffy resigned herself to normal boring sex with a normal guy and told herself it was what was best. She could handle some sexual frustration if it meant Riley would always be there for her. After all, a live human had to be better than another vampire.


	6. Spike

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

Spike

Spike had been a thorn in her side ever since she moved to Sunnydale. That all changed when he got down on one knee and presented his favorite skull ring with a request for marriage. Sure he was a vampire, and evil, but he was harmless with the chip in his head and always kept his word. Not to mention just how fit he was under his bulky duster.

Buffy discovered that the duster hid more than just a great body when they escaped up to Giles' guest bedroom. Spike was attentive and put her pleasure first, learning every inch of her body before even removing his tight shirt. She had forgotten just how good a vampire's cool skin felt against her flushed center and the supernatural strength was a bonus.

The blond vampire rolled them over and worshiped her flesh as she rode him hard and fast. There was no need to hold back her full strength and she loved marking the pale man. Best of all, the blond vampire had stamina to rival her own. Buffy tried every position she knew and even learned some from her new fiancé.

Only at Giles' shouted insistence they join him in the sitting room made them don their clothes again. Every time she shifted in Spike's lap, Buffy felt the delicious soreness between her legs and smiled at the memories. They had fit together like they were made for each other and there was no feeling in the world that compared. As the night progressed, the slayer wondered why she had fought the lithe man as long as she had.

Until the spell wore off and she practically ran in the other direction.


	7. Giles

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

Giles

It was amazing how dieing managed to put life into perspective. Life was hard and fast and it hurt. After experiencing heaven, it seemed like there was nothing in the world to live for. Even Dawn and her friends seemed pale in comparison. Nothing seemed real to the slayer.

She knew smiling was good, that her friends were relieved to have her back, but she was apart from them. The first thing that brought any feeling other than pain was seeing Giles step through the doorway. He had been a teacher and a friend from the moment they met. Her watcher lent their young group wisdom and experience they would otherwise never have.

Even as she wanted to scream at the scoobies for dragging her from Heaven in their selfishness, Buffy knew Giles had no part in the spell. He was the only one she didn't have to pretend to be thankful for and that made her genuinely grateful. Sitting in the private training room with the former watcher, the blonde sat quietly with the older man.

Looking back later, she wouldn't be able to remember who moved first to press their shoulders together. And then he had slipped his arm around her shoulders. It was only natural for the slayer to shift slightly and turn towards her mentor, tilting her face up to receive the first tentative kiss. It was totally chaste for a moment before loss and relief pushed all objection away.

Giles was by far the oldest man she had lain with, but his body was firm and warm above the blond, anchoring her to reality again. He worshiped the young woman, half hoping it was only a dream but also wishing with all his heart that it was real. The moment spun out filled only with panting breaths and the gentle touch of skin until their simultaneous completion brought them crashing back down to Earth again.

Buffy stopped the older man from apologizing profusely with a sweet kiss. There was nothing she would change and all they could do was move forward.


	8. Spike Again

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

Spike Again

Spike was upgraded from a thorn in Buffy's side, to full blown nemesis. He turned up in the most inconvenient of places, he could hurt her without the chip firing, and worst of all, he knew she wasn't quite right since she came back. Everyone has a breaking point, and he pushed her past hers.

There wasn't really a conscious thought when the slayer slammed Spike against the pillar and kissed him hard. She just wanted him to shut up, and maybe she wanted to know what he tasted like without being under a spell. As soon as she gave in to the most base of desires, he reciprocated.

It wasn't the explorative worshiping sex they had experienced in Giles' spare room, it was pure animalistic angry fucking. And she loved it. No one had ever manhandled her so completely, taken away so much of her control, yet let her lead. And if the grunts and moans the vampire made were any indication, he enjoyed it just as much when she dug her nails into his back or bit down hard on his shoulder.

They pushed each other past any limits they thought they had, giving and taking equally without a word. Even when he brought her to her second and third orgasms, Buffy refused to make more than inarticulate sounds. This was just as much of a battle as any of their fights, but no way to tell who won.

Finally exhausted and not entirely sure why she was so angry, the slayer let the sounds of the broken house soothe her as cold fingers carefully traced each mark on her skin. Neither one of them wanted to face the morning, so they pretended it didn't matter, that they were anyone but who they were.


	9. RJ

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

RJ

She wanted him without a doubt, with the passion of a burning sun, she needed him. Right now, on the desk, during school hours. Nothing mattered at that moment as the slayer pulled her skirt up and straddled the young man. Everything about RJ was absolutely perfect. The way he styled his hair, the way he wore the letter jacket, even the way every girl mooned over him. It only mattered that she had him right then and there.

Even as some tiny part of her brain tried in vain to list all of the reasons she shouldn't be doing this, Buffy ground down against RJ. She had never felt this way, even about Angel and that thought added fuel to the fire burning within her. What should have been a list as long as her leg went entirely out the window because it was love.

The slayer felt like she was drowning in the football player, but she didn't want to breathe. She had to get closer to him, had to have him inside her, feel his bare skin against hers, and know that she was entirely his. RJ's belt zipped through the loops and he let out a tiny squeak, the first sound he had made since Buffy had pushed him against her desk. Apologetically, the blonde kissed him, even as she worked on opening his jeans.

Unfortunately, the slayer was interrupted by Dawn's dismayed shout. Faced with her friends, Buffy defended her would-be lover until they broke the spell radiating from the letter jacket. Well practiced at hiding her tears, the blonde ignored her embarrassment and pretended everything was fine. At least until she was alone and she let the shame wash over her. She had desperately wanted the feelings to be real, to finally fall for the right man, but who would ever stoop to touch her as she was. A tainted creature, brought back wrong and only fit for the company of other monsters.


	10. Spike Once More

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

Spike Once More

Spike seemed somehow deflated as he sat on the cot, light from the bare bulb making his cheekbones even more pronounced. As a vampire, he didn't strictly need sleep, but he looked human in that moment, eyes full of emotions Buffy didn't know how to interpret. The words they voiced didn't matter as they spoke in their own language. This was the last peaceful night anyone in the house was likely to have and everyone else had found their own comfort.

Buffy approached the vampire slowly, not afraid of him, but of letting herself accept the love he so desperately wanted to give. Things were simpler before the love spell, before the chip, and before he fought so hard for his soul. He was supposed to be her enemy, not her lover. But the slayer had never really been one for rules.

They were probably never going to see another sunset and Buffy felt that everything had been for nothing. It didn't matter that she was supposed to kill every vampire she came across. It didn't matter that she was supposed to have stayed dead the first time. It didn't matter that Spike had a soul. And it didn't matter if she gave in this once.

So the slayer approached the cot and reached out to the blond man. As her fingers touched his sharp cheekbones, Spike remained still until he gave in and pressed his face into Buffy's stomach. He inhaled her human scent, soap and blood and fear and imprinted it in his memory. It was possible that he could survive the fight to close the Hellmouth, but a part of him knew that he wouldn't want to without Buffy.

The slayer stroked his hair while she took as much comfort as she gave. This was to be their last night and there was no point in lying to each other or to themselves. Buffy let silent tears slide down her cheeks as she climbed onto the small cot with her lover. Spike had been there when Angel wasn't, he always returned to her, and fought to be better for her, even when she couldn't offer him anything.

Reminiscent of their time together under Willow's love spell, Spike removed the slayer's clothing, worshiping every inch of skin, but he did so slowly, extending the moment rather than trying to consume her. Buffy clutched the ensouled vampire closer, lending him body heat and something that might almost have been love. When he entered her, he was slow and careful, aware that they both needed to feel every inch of slipping skin until they could be no closer.

Buffy pressed their foreheads together, blinking slowly as their pressure at her core built, the heat stoked higher by her lover's slow rocking. And when they came, it wasn't shattering, but rather a gentile release, full of promises of what might have been. It was the best she could give the vampire, broken as she was.

* * *

"I love you."

"No you don't, but thanks for saying."

No one would know her final words to him, or know the multitude of things she meant.


	11. The Immortal

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

The Immortal

Travel let her forget about all the destruction and death she had seen. It let Buffy lose herself in a crowd, anonymous and normal. But she also knew she had a responsibility to her sister. Dawn needed stability, needed to be able to call one place home, at least as best as she could so far from where she grew up. They had already spent several weeks in Rome so Buffy finally stopped running and let Dawn pick a university.

Except Buffy didn't stop running. She alternated between staying in her room alone and disappearing into crowds. One of the times she just stood in the center of a piazza pretending to be anyone she wasn't, another form caught her eye. A man stood just as still as her, letting the world pass them by. If not for the blazing summer sun, the slayer might have thought she was being stalked by vampire.

The slayer blinked and the man was gone, but a heartbeat later and he was directly in front of her, lifting her hand to his lips. Caught off guard by the antique greeting, Buffy let herself be caught up by the mysterious 'Immortal.' He treated her like a princess, showing her the wonders of Rome but never pressuring her for her story or pushing for a physical relationship. Somehow, the blonde felt safe with her new companion and was the first to make a move.

By day, the odd pair pretended to be tourists, anonymous and unnoticed in the massive crowds. And then by night they reviled in more carnal desires. It was as if Buffy put her conscious mind in a box and the Immortal held the key, using his control over her body to wipe all thought of the past and future away. Somehow, the Immortal could take any object and use it to make Buffy beg for more. Before many months passed, the slayer was unable to look at ginger root or anything made of silk without blushing.

But when the blonde woman was somewhere between sleep and waking and felt a masculine arm thrown over her waist, she didn't dream of the Immortal. Come morning, Buffy pushed away the half formed thoughts of past lovers and let her ageless companion take her out of her head again.


	12. William

Anything recognizable is the property of the appropriate owners. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

**Warning:** This is a smutty exploration of Buffy's sexuality and her varied partners. Please don't read if you're not of legal age in your country.

* * *

William

Part of how Buffy survived the seething masses of Rome was never making eye contact. Without acknowledging anyone's existence, she could avoid talking to strangers and reduce the risk of recognizing anyone. Not that she got to know anyone in the first place. The only person the slayer cared about in the country was her sister, which was how she found herself in the back of a huge auditorium watching dozens of people walk across a stage one by one.

Barely into the B's, the slayer let her eyes wander across the backs of people's heads. Everyone's eyes were riveted on the procession and she felt safe watching from the rear of the room, away from any roaming gazes. There were brunettes, blonds, balding men, even a whole family of gingers, and one man looking back at her over his glasses.

Buffy panicked at meeting the man's gaze and snapped her eyes back to the stage in time to see Dawn stride confidently across it to accept her diploma. For the rest of the ceremony, the blonde kept her eyes resolutely away from the man two rows ahead and slightly to the side, but she could still see his shoulder out of the corner of her eye and was slightly disappointed when he didn't look back at her again.

Procession finished, the new alumni mingled with the audience, children meeting parents and properly celebrating their freedom from school. Buffy hung back, confident that Dawn would make her way over after greeting her friends. Finally, she was able to make out her little sister's hair through the crowd and eagerly awaited congratulating her for completing something she never did. But the tall brunette stopped before reaching Buffy to tightly hug the bespectacled man that had glanced at the slayer during the ceremony.

Unexpected panic welled up in the blonde and she slipped her way through the crowd to reach her sister. But by the time she got through the group of gingers, the man was gone and Dawn was looking around eagerly. When she saw Buffy pushing her way between families, the brunette meet her halfway and lunged into her arms.

Buffy gladly embraced her little sister but she was also scanning the crowd for the strange man. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"That man, the one you hugged."

"William? He's just a friend. Nothing to worry about." The younger woman shrugged.

"Where did you meet him?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Dawn studied her sister for any sign of what had spooked her.

"It's nothing, forget I asked." Buffy wanted to know more about the man but was unlikely to get anything else from her little sister.

"Can we get ice cream?" Dawn bounced excitedly and clapped her hands.

"Okay, since you actually managed to graduate I suppose I can buy you ice cream."

* * *

Buffy had a hard time forgetting about the mysterious man she had seen at Dawn's graduation. The more she thought about the man, the more determined she was to meet him. Something about the way he looked at her unnerved the slayer, or intrigued her, she just wasn't quite sure which. And with the Immortal on an extended business trip, the blonde had plenty of free time.

It actually took longer to find 'William' than the slayer expected. Usually when someone set off the blonde's alarm bells, they were already stalking her, but the man with the glasses was surprisingly absent. Buffy huffed in annoyance and left the dark alley for a bustling coffee shop.

When her order was finally ready, the blonde grabbed the cup and turned away from the counter, hoping to find an empty table. But in her hurry to get out of other people's way, she snagged her foot on a chair and the fresh coffee went flying. Instantly, the blonde rattled off apologies in Italian and held out her napkins to who ever she managed to drench. But to her surprise, the unfortunate victim of her lack of grace answered in English.

"Really, it's fine. You hardly got me at all."

The slayer drug her eyes from the floor to take in the seated stranger, hoping she really hadn't managed to soak him in hot coffee and quickly reassessed her assumption that it was just one of the trendy young men from the city as she took in his crisp black suit. Carelessly, the stranger flicked the coffee off his hand and smiled at Buffy over his glasses. "No harm done."

Finally the blonde found her voice as she recognized the man. "You were at my sister's graduation."

"There were a lot of students that graduated last week."

Ignoring the coffee spreading across the small table, Buffy slid into the seat across from the bespectacled man, taking a moment to study him better. Fine features, and unruly wavy hair detracted from his blue eyes and made him appear younger than he probably was. "I want to know how you met Dawn."

He looked confused for a moment before seeming to come to a decision. "Let me buy you another coffee and we'll walk for a bit. Just don't throw it at me again."

Part of Buffy wanted to demand immediate answers, but a larger part recognized that the coffee shop was packed and any conversation they had would hardly be private. "No promises about not dumping it on you."

Buffy kept a better hold on her coffee as they made their way out of the cafe and into the street. They walked aimlessly until the slayer couldn't resist her curiosity any longer. She saw an alley up ahead should the stranger prove dangerous and broke the silence. "Did you meet Dawn at University?'

"What did she tell you?"

"Just that your name is William." A suddenly strange thought occurred to the brunette. "Are you from the Watcher's Council?"

The suited man stopped walking to laugh heartily. "Goodness no. But I expected you to recognize me by now Buffy."

Instantly, the slayer tensed and prepared to fight but William only smiled warmly. "And where should I recognize you from?"

"To answer your earlier question, I've known Dawn since she was created." The brunet looked pointedly at the shorter woman over his glasses.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you aren't lookin' close enough." William pulled off his glasses, ran his fingers through his unruly hair, and curled his tongue behind his teeth.

Buffy's fight or flight response failed her and she was left standing uncertainly in front of the strange man. As she was formulating a suitably threatening way to tell him to stay away from her sister, something clicked in her mind and a wave of familiarity washed over the slayer. "Spike. But you're dead"

"Not any more, love." He shook his wavy hair back into place and returned his glasses to their perch. "Times change and I didn't want to be him any more so it's just William again."

The blonde stared into her former lover's face as if he were a stranger, trying to find the words to express her confusion. "What happened?"

William sighed and looked to the sky. "What didn' happen? You know about Sunnydale, then Angel brought me back as a ghost on accident. Finally got my body back in time to help destroy another big bad. Only Angel an' me made it out and I had what you could call a crisis of faith."

Buffy's face was darkening as she realized that the vampire had been alive for quite some time. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"What was I supposed to do? Ring you up and say that my sacrifice really wasn't that permanent?" William threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You told Dawn!"

"No I didn't, Andrew did."

"Andrew knew too? Next you'll tell me that you've been having tea with Willow every Sunday."

"Look, it wasn't my idea. Dawn made me promise to come to her graduation."

"So you weren't going to tell me you were alive?" The slayer's voice continue to rise until passerby's started to look curiously at the couple.

"I thought you would want it that way."

"But you thought it was perfectly fine to follow me to a cafe?"

"Bloody hell, woman. I was having a cup of tea waiting for my train out of this stupid city. You're the one that threw coffee at me."

"So you weren't stalking me?"

"I told you, turning over a new leaf." The vampire shrugged and gestured at his clothes.

Buffy stopped shouting long enough to take in the outfit again and ended up chuckling at the contradictory thought of Spike in a suit. Chuckles quickly turned into slightly hysterical laughter as reality caught up to her. "So is this what you looked like before?" She finally managed to get out between laughs.

"Hey, I look good!"

Finally getting herself under control, the slayer smiled at the vampire. "Yeah, you do."

William sobered as well. "I'm really sorry Buffy. I didn't know how to tell you and it just became easier to stay away the longer it was."

The blonde sighed and scuffed her shoe on the pavement. "I missed you."

Hesitantly, the vampire reached out to the younger woman, entirely sure he would be rejected, but to his surprise, Buffy took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I don't want to be Spike any more, but I'll always be there for you."

"What if I wanted to get to know William?" Buffy hadn't given her mouth permission to speak so she kept her eyes down and tried to concentrate on the cool hand clutching hers.

"What about the Immortal? Is he going to have me arrested for tax evasion again?"

She knew there was a story there, but the slayer suddenly didn't want to think about the Immortal. "He's been on a lengthy business trip and I don't expect him back any time soon."

* * *

It felt like a homecoming when they finally sequestered themselves in Buffy's bedroom and gently kissed. Even though he still tasted the same, the slayer knew that this was not Spike carefully twisting his fingers in her hair. William didn't hide his vampire strength but he didn't try to consume her in any way. They each gave equally, trying to apologize for the passage of time when the slayer backed away just enough to pull her blouse over her head and lay on the bed.

William knelt at her side and reverently caressed her legs through the cotton of her jeans. As much as he purely desired the woman, he recognized that they both had changed since Sunnydale. Buffy had both loved and lost, yet she was willingly opening herself to him and the vampire wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He slid her pants down past her ankles only to press kisses back up her legs.

When he reached the apex of her thighs, the brunet caught Buffy's gaze and silently asked permission. She nodded trustingly and waited for him to remove his suit. They were both unhurried but the moment was rapidly building just as it always did between them until William hesitantly climbed onto the bed next to the slayer.

They moved unhurriedly, stroking sensually along bare skin and tasting pulse points, dragging out the moment as long as they could. Buffy slipped her leg over her lover's hip, rubbing her hot core against his cock, reveling in the differences in their body temperatures. She always loved how his cooler body made her feel that much more alive as he entered her.

The vampire felt as if he were being scorched by Buffy's heat but clung to the sensation, pulling her as tight as he could in his embrace. At the same time, the slayer tightened her own grip, squeezing almost painfully tight and rolling her hips. Together they moved in unison, racing towards completion but both unwilling to be the first. Buffy finally broke the stalemate when she stopped kissing William long enough to speak.

"I want you to stay."

As he slowly processed her words, Buffy shattered under his hands, shaking in his embrace and dragging the brunet along in her bliss. William finally managed to coordinate his mouth enough to answer after several minutes.

"As long as you'll have me."

The slayer poured all of the relief and love she felt into a kiss since she would no longer have any reason to keep running. Somehow they had come full circle and the future seemed brighter than any sunrise.


End file.
